


Crimson and Sapphire

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Prose Poem, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: A take on Brienne and Jaime meeting again in S8.The sky, crimson red.  The brightest sunset the North had ever seen.Clouds cut with blood.  A sign of times to come?Or was it something else?She thought of a banner.  A golden lion.





	Crimson and Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something very different for me. I'm not really sure what exactly it is. I've never been great a poetry so I don't want to call it that. But it's not normal prose either - something in between I guess. I wrote it today and I wanted to share it because the comments and encouragement I have received from so many wonderful readers have inspired me to be brave and take a chance. Don't worry, I'll get back to my usual stuff right away, but it just felt like the right time to share something new. I truly can't say thank you enough to all of you.

The sky, crimson red. The brightest sunset the North had ever seen. 

Clouds cut with blood. A sign of times to come? 

Or was it something else? 

She thought of a banner. A golden lion. 

Hear me Roar. 

Hear me…

“Ser Jaime…” Words simply fell from her mouth.

“Lady Brienne.” An echo - had they spoke the same name. 

Outside the gates of Winterfell her heart fluttered wildly. 

There had been no reason to be out there - but now he was her reason. 

He shimmered. High on his steed. 

Red sky surrounding his golden armour. 

A Knight. A hero. Her hero? 

Why was he there? 

A knot in her stomach, tightening like a noose. 

His eyes were on hers. Locked. Never wavering. 

In the last of the day’s light her eyes were shining. 

Deep blue. 

Sapphires. 

Like the waters of Tarth. 

He was telling her something. Privacy. 

He dismounted. She understood. 

The ground crunched under his boots. 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. 

He moved closer. Frozen. She couldn’t move. 

Snap. The stinging wind played with his cloak. 

Words. Were people talking? Were they talking to her? 

“Lady Brienne.” Those were the only words she heard. 

Was he smiling… at her? 

Still frozen. 

He looked different. His mane longer. His jaw covered with coarse hair. 

But he was the same. Ser Jaime. A man of honour. 

She had to move. Privacy. 

Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.

More voices, but none she cared to hear. 

Lady Brienne echoed in her head. 

Lady? She believed it when he said it. 

Louder words. Angry words. 

Why is _he here?_

She fought through every jab. 

She parleyed. She dodged. She led him to safety. 

The door clicked. The lock followed. 

Privacy. 

With crimson red shining in the window, the golden lion stood before her now. 

Alone. 

Eyes locked again. 

Words rolled through her mind. 

Words of the past… words that defined them… 

_I trust you._

_It’s yours. It will always be yours._

_I’m proud of you._

_I dreamed of you…_

‘I dreamed of you too’ sat on her tongue but lived inside her like it always had. 

Sapphire eyes filled with confusion locked on eyes she never expected to see again. 

Silence from their lips. But words poured out from deep within. 

“Why are you here?” She cut the quiet like a blade of Valyrian steel through flesh. 

Then she listened. A shocking tale.

Anger. 

Betrayal. 

Lies. 

The end. 

A new beginning? 

For him? For her? For them? 

Frozen again but he was not. 

Fingertips on her cheek. Tingles down her spine. 

Touched in a way like never before. Not between them. Not with anyone. 

Tenderness. A gentleness between warriors. 

And then, like it had been done by the universe itself, two bodies pulled together. 

His arms held her secure. 

Was this a hug? 

Is this what a hug felt like? So safe. So secure. So… loved. 

This was a real hug. Genuine. 

And then there were tears. 

Just his tears? Just her tears? No - it was both. 

Was the hug for her? Or was it for him? Who needed it more? 

How could she know it was the first true hug he’d ever had? 

How could he know, as a lady, she’d never been hugged? 

But they knew. They both just knew.

When he drew back she felt cold. Icy cold where so much warmth had been. 

But the cold was fleeting when his fingertips returned. 

His touch brought heat. Filling her body with fire. 

Wildfire? Dragon fire? No, something more intense. 

Could it get more intense? Yes. Oh, Gods, yes! 

His lips touched hers. Please don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. 

The fire consumed her. Weakness spread through her from head to toe. 

Her first kiss. The one she had been waiting for. It was everything. 

The stirring inside her was like nothing else. 

An ache. 

A throbbing.

Flames threatening to burn her up. 

She didn’t know what to do. But he did. 

So she let him. 

And she took it all in. Every feeling. Every touch. Every thought. 

Nothing had ever felt like this. So good. So safe. So real. 

The tickle of his beard. 

The tender pressure of his lips.

The strength in the arm that held her tight. 

He was strong. _I’m strong enough._

But he would never hurt her. 

Not Jaime. Jaime was a protector. 

The ending wasn’t an ending, but a beginning.

His eyes told her he wanted more. Her eyes begged him to give her more. 

Another kiss. His tongue, hot on her neck. Aching in places she didn’t know existed. 

A gasp.

A sigh. 

A deep moan. 

The voices in her mind still screamed - “don’t stop. Never stop.” 

But when he did - it was okay. 

It was enough. 

It was a promise of more. 

Things had to be done first. So many things. 

Explanations. 

Payers to the Gods for understanding. Prayers they would believe him like she did. 

Then the basic needs he’d been without on his travels. 

Warmth. Shelter. 

Food. Water. 

Sleep. 

And when that was done, when he woke in her bed - he would reach for her again. 

The crimson sky was gone now.

But the golden lion remained. 

The golden knight.

Every girl’s dream. 

Her dream.

Her reality. 

There was much to face. There would be blood. There would be death. 

But there would also be victory. 

One day soon they would stand victorious. Side by side. 

Two things that went together. 

Like fire and ice. Day and night. The sun and the moon. 

They were forever a pair - crimson and sapphire. 

THE END


End file.
